


We Need To Talk About Kevin

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [330]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Grief, Mourning, care taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam looks in on Mrs. Tran, now that Kevin's gone





	

Sam checks on Linda every once in a while. Not too often that he feels like he’s overstaying his welcome–and he knows he could easily do that, because he might not be directly responsible for killing Kevin but he doesn’t fool himself into thinking that he’s not a big part of why Kevin’s dead and Linda’s life is ruined–but every once in a while, just to know that she’s okay. There are things that could conceivably come after her, and she’s grieving, and everyone deserves someone who will look in on them. Sam will be that, even if she deserves someone better.

It hit her hard when Kevin moved on, Sam knows. He’s proud of the kid for choosing to go when the veil re-opened, letting him into heaven. Not that he thought heaven was some great place, but most anything is better than becoming an angry, lost spirit. He knows Linda is proud of Kevin too, and knows he made the right choice, but that doesn’t make it easy on her.

He makes it up the walk and knocks on her door, waiting for her to let him in. It takes her a minute to come to the door, but she does, and she welcomes him in.

“I was just…going through some things,” she says, gesturing towards the living room.

Sam doesn’t have to be told what things are. It’s always photo albums, report cards, school projects, treasured possessions. He sits in the chair opposite her and watches.

She smiles sadly. “He was such a smart boy,” she says.

Sam does his best to smile back. “I know,” he says. “I always thought…well, whenever he managed to get out, he’d do something great. He was gonna be the first Asian-American president.”

Linda’s smile widens. “He would have been,” she says, her voice a combination of longing and fierce. “He would have been great.”

Sam nods, agreeing. They’re silent for a moment, then she looks down at the pile of things before her.

She hands Sam a photo album. “That’s his third birthday,” she says. Sam accepts the album and starts flipping through it, studying pictures of the happy, chubby-cheeked, caking-eating Kevin while Linda turns back to school projects.

By the time he leaves, he’s looked at three different albums. He’s also promised to come back as soon as he can, and he doesn’t think it’s his imagination that Linda looks ever so slightly lighter, more at ease, after their visit.


End file.
